Twelve Days
by Cryingravens13
Summary: The twelve days of Christmas as experienced by those that worked for Shinra. So far the fics detail Rufus, Vincent, Veld, and Hojo.  Rated for safety and for later chapters. Chapter 4 contains mature material, please avoid if it offends!  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree.

Rufus wandered through the empty house. Bountiful packages wrapped in every color imaginable were tucked around the overly large Shinra Christmas tree. It was early still, but Rufus wanted to open the presents more than anything. He ran to his parents' room and threw open the double doors.

"Mom! Dad! It's Christmas!" He yelled bounding onto the bed as he had done every Christmas prior. When he found the massive bed empty he sat down and lowered his head. He felt the tears in his cheeks and tried his best to stop.

He had known his parents were on business and he had known they weren't going to be there for the family Christmas. Father had promised he would make it up to him next year and Mother swore she would be there as soon as she could, but there was no way they would be there for the present opening.

He felt an hand on his shoulder and looked up into the deep brown eyes of the house butler, Michaels.

"Young master, what ever is the matter?"

"I forgot they weren't going to be here. I knew, but I just hoped that maybe they would surprise me."

"Oh young master, you know how much it pains them to be away. They will be here as soon as they can be to see you. In the meantime they want you to open your gifts. They left me the video camera so that they can see it later. Shall we begin?"

Michaels held out his had to Rufus and Rufus eagerly took it. He ran out the large pile and looked back at the butler who set up the camera at an angle so it could see the event. The maid, Nora, came out with Rufus' bathrobe and his house slippers. After he hastily put them on, the two sat him down and handed him gift after gift.

Slowly but surely he worked his way through the presents and down to the last one. All that was left, was the gifts he had bought for his parents with his allowance. He thanked his parents for every present, happily modeling all clothes, showing the camera his every smile, and giving a wave with a loud "I love you" at the end.

Once the camera was off he sat down and looked at his gifts. He was happy and loved all that he had gotten, but it wasn't the same. The best part about Christmas was when his parents were there, begging him for two more minutes of sleep, happily watching him open all they had gotten for him, and even the breakfast after. Trying to get him to eat while all he wanted to do was play with his new toys. This was not the Christmas he had wanted and looked forward to.

"Young master, we have the Christmas omelets and your Grandmother Shinra sent over your favorite cherry cheese Danish." Nora said as he walked in holding his usual cup of extra frothy and sweet hot chocolate.

He took the offered cup, "Thank you Nora."

He followed the maid to the empty dining room and sat with her and the butler. They watched him while he ate, asking him if he enjoyed his gifts and if he was warm enough.

He put on his best happy face and told them that he was having fun and made Michaels promise him that they would get into his large building block set as soon as breakfast was over. The butler happily agreed and once Rufus was done, obliged the him.

It was the one day Rufus wasn't required to get dressed until late in the day, so he took full advantage of his free time. He played with his building blocks, controlled his remote helicopter, chased Nora and Michaels with his foam dart gun, and even helped Nora start with dinner in the kitchen.

"Do you think that Mom and Dad will be happy I helped?"

"Yes. I think they will be proud that you decided to help me." the younger Maid said guiding Rufus' hands around the edge of the pie she was working on helping his trim the crust.

"Do you think they will be back for dinner?"

Nora thought for a moment, "I don't rightly know, but I am sure they will be back as soon as possible."

Rufus nodded and went back to concentrating on the pie. Nora looked at Michaels. The butler was putting the finishing touches on ham that sat in front of him. They didn't know how to tell the eight year old that diligently carved an "S" out of dough that his parents wouldn't be home for dinner. They had called the house and made the staff aware that they would be later than planned, but gave them permission to eat with the youngster.

Michaels had tried to ask them to wait for the business trip. He had asked them to take the boy with so that he wasn't alone for the day, but he had been turned away and given quite a lecture on the matter. Rufus was old enough to know what was expected of a Shinra, according to his father. Michaels said nothing further. He knew the boy was disappointed, but that was not his concern. His concern was keeping him as happy as he could. If that meant disobeying his parents and allowing the child to "do servants duties" and make dinner he would happily oblige.

Rufus waited by the window watching out for his parents to arrive, but they didn't come. When Michaels and Nora set three places and sat down to eat with him, Rufus went to argue about them eating but fell silent.

"They aren't coming are they?" the young blonde said sadly.

"No sir."

Rufus sat down and the three ate in silence. The two staff attempted to make small talk, but the eight year old only shook his head. The dinner was as delicious as it had always been, but something bitter lingered in the meal. Rufus stood after wards and followed the two to the kitchen with his plate.

"Sir, if you would like we can do the dishes and you can-"

"No. I want to help." He said in a voice that that would become all too familiar in later years.

Rufus didn't want to play with the toys. He didn't want to watch the Christmas specials. Instead all he did was stare out the window waiting for his parents, insisting that he had to give them their presents.

The staff tried to coax him to go to bed at his usual time, but he refused telling them that he needed to wait up to give them their gifts. They let him be, sitting in the living room watching over the young man as he slowly fell asleep.

His parents didn't get home until it was almost after dark. They snuck in, trying to keep their voices down so that they didn't wake him. They found him instead asleep on the couch holding his presents to them under his arms, the butler and the maid reading and sewing, respectively, in the two armchairs on either side of the sleeping figure.

"He refused to go to bed until you got home." Michaels said.

Rufus' mother knelt by him, "How was his day?"

"He assured us he had fun, but he was rather disappointed. I do hope that you will be able to be with him next year. He missed you both greatly."

The president picked his son up, "I will do what I can. Thank you both for asking to stay with him."

The two bowed deeply and left the room, heading home to see their own families.

As the President put his sleeping son to bed, he promised himself that he wouldn't leave the boy alone on Christmas ever again. Little did he know that he would break that promise every year to come.

After two years of his parents not coming home for the day he stopped looking for them out the window, after another he insisted on helping the maid and butler make all of the meal and even asked them to make it smaller so that they didn't waste so much. After five years he stopped buying his parents presents and instead started getting Michaels and Nora presents. It became their own private exchange and surprisingly enough he looked forward to it every year. The maid and butler grew to know him better than even his own parents who had become more and more distant. It wasn't until after his seventeenth birthday that his parents offered to let him come with them so that the could be together for the holiday, but he declined. He would rather stay home with his new puppy Dark Nation and the staff.

Yet still the family smiled every year for the family Christmas card that would be sent out to family and staff. They posed with Rufus placing the star on top. No one would ever think that any thing was ever had other than a merry family Christmas.

~Here it is,my Christmas fic. I hope you all like it! Obviously all character (c) Square Enix. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves.

A young Turk cadet stared into a shop window. Inside sat a locket he had been eyeing for over a month now. He had been saving all he could for the necklace and prayed that he would be able to buy it before some one else did.

Vincent dug into his wallet and pulled out a piece of paper that kept record of his savings. He needed two hundred Gil more to reach the price. If he had done his math right that would be next pay check, just a mere week before Christmas and the day before Christmas eve. Never before had the dark haired man been so excited. He couldn't wait to see Lucrecia's face when he gave it to her.

He hid his happy smile and rushed towards the Shinra building. He entered just in time to punch in and immediately went to the labs. Lucrecia sat at her desk working on a mako chain that she had been busy with for the past week.

"Good Morning Ms. Crescent. I hope you had a pleasant evening."

She raised her eyes from her work and smiled at him, "Good Morning Vincent. It was a pleasant evening. I trust you had a restful evening?"

"Yes. I did ma'am. I will take my usual post. If you need anything, just give a call and I will-"

"Be there in no more than a moment?" She said with a smile as she returned her eyes to her work.

"Of course ma'am." He said returning her smile and walking to his spot.

She loved the way he stood there. She always felt safe whenever he was lingering near her. She loved he feel of his soft brown eyes on her.

The mornings were always the worse. Hojo always took great care to make the Turk miserable. The unhappy man would arrive and be sure to check that the Turk was standing exactly at his require station. Often he would neglect to ask for assistance while carrying something heavy and gross while walking by Vincent, being sure to slosh some over onto the silent Turk's feet. He also made sure to criticize the Turk department at large or even make blunt personal remarks about Vincent to the other staff just to see if the man would react. When he didn't he would look over his shoulder and apologetically remark that he had forgotten the man was there at all.

Vincent, despite the ill treatment, remained happy to guard the lab. Lucrecia made it worth the insults and the four pairs of new shoes. When lunch rolled around Hojo always left for an hour and returned in a "better" mood. That hour left the lab empty except him and Lucrecia.

Vincent let his chocolate brown eyes trail after the bespectacled man as he left the lab, his noxious lunch in hand, before he watched Lucrecia pull out her meal.

"May I join you for lunch, milady?" He asked softly, stepping forward from his spot against the wall.

"Of course, Vincent." She said giving him a soft smile.

Vincent sat beside her at her small table and watched as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"You know Vincent, you ask to join me for lunch, yet you never bring something to eat. Don't you get hungry?"

"I do, but I standing all day holding my lunch would be awkward."

"If you would like, if you bring a lunch, I will put it with mine so that you don't need to hold it. That way when you want to have lunch with me, you can actually eat something."

"Your company is more than enough to sustain me." Vincent said leaning over to gently press his lips against her neck, dropping their façade.

She let out a small gasp and took his chin in her hand. She gently place a kiss on his lips.

"I mean it. You should bring a lunch, I won't let Hojo touch it."

"I'll consider it."

"I hope you do." She placed another one on his forehead.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked, his breath husky and soft.

"Going home and decorating my Christmas tree. What about you?"

"I don't know yet. I might go out with a few other cadets. They have been begging me to go out with them. That is unless you would like help with your tree. I can help you decorate the top branches."

Lucrecia shifted her long brown locks and looked at him, "I don't know if we should. What if you get caught?"

"Who cares? We are two consenting adults. How is what we do here any worse than me helping you decorate your tree?"

"Hojo could jeopardize everything we have worked for if he finds out."

Vincent looked away, he had known she would say that. She had every other times he had offered to help her around her house or outside of work.

"As you wish." He said softly.

She placed a kiss on his cheek so that he would look at her.

"You know why I say these things. It's not you. It's the situation we are in."

He nodded and pressed his lips to hers, deepening his kiss and letting her gently run her fingers through his hair.

The two finished the meal in relative silence, enjoying the other person's presence. Vincent stood and returned to his post only moments before Hojo came back looking more disgruntled than usual.

The day progressed until Vincent's relief guard came. He left Hojo's lab without another word, only giving Lucrecia a look as he left conveying all he wanted to say.

He walked out of the Shinra building and down to the shop that had the necklace. He peered through the window to make sure it was still there, but the display was empty.

He felt his heart sink. He had been looking at it for her for a while now. With a sad resign he stepped into the shop to see if there was anything else that could match it.

"Oh dear boy, what can I get for you?" the elderly shop woman asked, stepping gup to Vincent at the counter.

"There was a necklace in the window that was for sale. I was wondering if it had been sold."

The woman gave a mischievous smile and reached under the counter. She pulled out the ornate locket and set it in front of Vincent causing his heart to left.

"I have watched you come for the past month and eye that necklace. I had another customer come in and ask about buying it today. I almost sold it before I realized that it was the very necklace you have been eyeing for so long. I told them that if you didn't buy it today they could come back and buy it tomorrow."

Vincent felt his heart falter yet again. "I don't have the full price. I am two hundred Gil short. I am sorry that you wasted your time."

"Is it for someone special to you? Some one dear?"

"Yes." Vincent smiled, thinking of Lucrecia and smiling.

"Do you love her?"

"Like I have never before."

The woman smiled at him and placed the necklace back in the box.

"It seems this item is part of our exclusive Christmas sale. The sale allows items ticketed over a thousand Gil to be sold at eight hundred. It's your lucky day, my boy."

Vincent smiled broadly and fished out his debit card, eager to buy the necklace. The woman put it in a necklace box and wrapped it in gorgeous red paper.

"I hope that you take a beautiful picture together to put inside. Maybe one day you will return here for an engagement ring?" she said handing him the small box.

"Of course. Thank you."

"Merry Christmas." She said waving at him as he left the small shop.

Vincent ran home that day happier than he had ever felt. He could hardly contain his joy. This would be the best Christmas ever and for the first times since his father's death he would be able to share it with someone he loved.

~Here's chapter number 2! I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you to Skarsgaard and alltheangelsinheaven for the wonderful reviews! Please R&R! ~CR


	3. Chapter 3

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Three French Hens.

Veld pulled out the lasagna he had been cooking and set it on the counter. It was tradition that he made the Turks that didn't have families or those that couldn't make it home for the day Christmas eve dinner. Even more set in tradition was the fact that it was his famous lasagna. The event was the one thing he looked forward to every year. The Turks were asked to come in casual clothes to Veld's off duty apartment for an evening of food, games and merriment. It always astounded him to see what his team was like outside of the stuffy suits and no nonsense attitudes.

Reno lounged on the couch in hole filled designer jeans and a "Strippers" t-shirt arguing with Tseng about a new attendance policy that had been put in place. Tseng was less than casual in his polo shirt and khakis pants, but Veld knew the young man and that was about as casual as you could ever make him get. Rude sat in jeans and a button up plain black shirt. The three were the only ones that could come this year, but Veld preferred it that way.

The other Turks were also his, but these three were the ones that didn't have families to go to. Sure, Tseng could go visit his Grandmother in Wutai, but that was quite a trip for only a two day vacation. Rude and his parents had a falling out years ago which led him to become a Turk so he never went there. Reno's family were all dead, leaving him home alone if he were to not come. These three had been the traditional three that came every year since joining and he liked it that way.

"Lasagna is ready." He called in, stopping Reno and Tseng's bickering on their lips.

The three stood and came out to the dinner table, the polished oak all too familiar for the three. Tseng grabbed the plates and set the table, Rude cut the crusty French bread and placed it in the middle of the table, and Reno went to the fridge and readied every one's drinks. Tseng always drank water with a orange wedge, Rude and Veld each had a good dark beer, and Reno had a tall glass of milk.

The head of the Turks had learned his Turks quirks over the years of dealing with them just like any child. He had learned that Tseng enjoyed orange wedges in his water after several business meetings with the younger man. He had modified his lasagna recipe after he learned that Reno was very allergic to garlic after a talk with the boy about why he insisted on carrying an Epi pen. Rude's love of dark beer came out when Veld noticed him at his usual bar one evening and they had an almost painfully long conversation about different brews.

They all sat down after they completed their yearly tasks Tseng across from Veld, Rude next to Veld and Reno kiddy corner. The Turk head cut and served them what he could tell was their perfect sized portions. Tseng's piece was the smallest and the neatest, the Wutain's impeccable manners not allowing him to make any sort of mess with his food. Rude's was always large, by far the biggest portion of the group. Reno's was the smallest, but always had the most cheese and Veld himself always took an average piece.

They tucked into their meal and Veld watched like a proud father as they all ate hungrily and complimented the lasagna. Tseng took his time cutting perfect bite sized pieces and made sure he was extra careful not to spill on himself. Rude, though his manner's were just as any normal person's were, ate like a prison inmate; quick and guarded. He had heard that he was often denied food by his parents if he didn't do something they wanted of him, even taking it mid-meal. Reno ate sloppily, thoroughly enjoying his meal like a child the one thing he had never truly been allowed to be.

Veld smiled to himself and made sure to stick to topics that wouldn't cause strife among the group. Religion, politics, and business were illegal at the table in Veld's house as an unspoken yet highly enforced rule. Conversation was usually minimal, with mouth's full of food, but was very casual.

When the meal was finished the group usually lingered at the table listening to one of Reno's stories or Tseng grouse about his grandmother's usual antics, before they all went to the kitchen and cleaned up. It was the one thing that the three insisted upon, if Veld made the meal they cleaned. Tseng washed the dishes while Rude dried and put them away. Reno washed the table and loaded the dishwasher after the usual argument about how he was far to clumsy to help with the dishes.

It was then, once all was clean that Veld brought out the three's presents. He never wanted them to get him anything and always told them that this was his little way of thanking them all for their year of service, but they always got him something, even if it was small.

He had given Rude a gift card to his usual bar and had laughed when he got the same. Reno bought him the cuff links he had been eyeing for a while now, the red head never ceasing to amaze him with a gift he had never mentioned wanting but wanted none the less. He gave the red head two tickets to see "The Strippers" in concert, the tickets hadn't even gone on sale yet, but Veld knew he liked them and pulled some strings. Tseng was inevitably the hardest to shop for, but Veld had settled on getting him a new traditional sandalwood talik kit from Wutai after he had heard that Tseng's had been damaged in a recent mission and a new nook from Tseng's favorite author. Tseng's small smile let him know that he had done his job right. The Wutain gave Veld a subscription to a wine of the month club, something that the head of department was more than happy to receive.

The Turks all sat in the living room, openly discussing work and those that were there. Although to those in Shinra they were known to be the most secretive of all departments, within the department they were all horrible gossips, Tseng being one of the worst. Something about the Wutain's calm demeanor made people open up to him, which made him privy to all of the most juicy gossip. Reno was usually the one with the raunchy stories and jokes that made Veld laugh full out, causing Tseng to blush and chastise him from time to time. Rude, normally overly stoic sat relaxed in his chair and added input where needed. That was the one thing Veld had always noticed, Rude loved listening to the others and taking it all in rather than tell his own stories.

When the evening got late, they all packed up to leave and Veld felt sad. He gave them all hand shakes and wished the three a very merry Christmas, but once they were gone he felt lonely. The three had become his replacement children after his daughter had passed away and when they left after the evening was over, he always felt overly depressed.

Veld took his seat and drank his red wine before curiously enough there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find all three looking very blustered pointing at the fact that they couldn't get out of the driveway from all the snow. Veld let them all come in and told them that they could wait out the storm. Little did the older man know that this would be the year the Turk head had someone at his house on Christmas morning to celebrate with. They resumed the last conversation they had and talked until it was almost midnight, when Tseng stood looking embarrassed and answered his cell phone. The Wutain disappeared into the kitchen and spoke in hushed Wutain with his Grandmother. Reno looked outside and frowned making a remark about how it seemingly had only gotten worse.

Veld gave a smile, went to his linen closet, and pulled out three heavy blankets. With the weather how it was, he wasn't going to kick them out at. They could spend the night there. Tseng came back with a happy smile and sat down, happy to report that his Grandmother had finally given up on trying to get him to come home for the holiday.

When Veld told them all that they could stay the night instead of attempting to leave through the snow, Tseng nodded but went to his car, returning a moment later with his go bag. Inside the bag were three pairs of pajamas and three tooth brushes. The young raven haired man gave a smile and said that "It was better to be caught prepared than with your pants around your ankles."

They took turns in the bathroom dressing and when each came out he got to see another side of them. Tseng came out without his talik, something that made Reno stare about for a minute, and his thick black hair braided so as not to muss it in his sleep. Rude came out in the pajama bottoms but wore a wifebeater that he must have been hiding underneath his black button up. Reno came out the most unchanged, opting to remain in his t-shirt, but wearing the pants rolled up several times so that they would fit him properly.

Tseng and Rude took the couches, leaving Reno to curl up on the air mattress that Veld had dug out of the attic. As they all went to sleep, Veld listened to the house breathe. It was just like when Felicia was living with him, the excitement of seeing someone else on Christmas was almost too foreign. He smiled as he listened to the team sleep and happily awaited the next day when he could wish them all a Merry Christmas.

~Chapter 3! Thank you to KissofJudas for the comment on last chapter! Hope you all like it, please feel free to R&R! ~CR


	4. Chapter 4

~WARNING! The following contains scary creepers and some graphic descriptions. Reader discretion is advised. This chapter is one of the reasons this fic is rated M. You have been warned.

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four Colly birds.

Hojo looked down at his project and gave a gruesome grin. He had been working all night to make sure it was ready for Christmas morning and the hours of work would finally be paying off. The dark haired scientist wiped sweat from his brow and took a moment to re-glove, making dead sure to give the latex glove a stinging snap to adjust it. He simply loved working on a deadline, it made his job so much more exciting even if it was a self imposed deadline.

He picked up the needle sat down on his stool once more, humming a tuneless song to himself. He pushed the needle through the skin and watched the bound project pull against the restraints causing the already bloody wrists to bleed anew. Adopting a rhythmic pattern in stitching the scientist remembered a song his mother used to sing to him as a child every Christmas. Softly he leaned down to his project and whispered;

_Down in yon forest be a hall,  
Sing May, Queen May, sing Mary!  
'Tis coverlided over with purple and pall.  
Sing all good men for the new-born Baby!_

He pulled the thread tight and smiled as he finished sewing. It was almost midnight and it was almost time to open his gift. He looked over the naked lithe body that lay before him on the table. It was a beautiful sight. Pale skin stretched taught against the restraints, face covered by a mako hood so that they couldn't see what was going on. It was better to blind a project from what you were doing. Like most animals it was always better to keep them calm by limiting their vision. Careful not to rip out the IV's he had in the project's arm he moved the gurney to the wash table. What kind of person gives a present covered in blood?

_Oh in that hall is a pallet bed:  
Sing May, Queen May, sing Mary!  
'Tis stained with blood like cardinal red.  
Sing all good men for the new-born Baby!_

The project thrashed about when the cold sterilizing water hit it. Hojo had to press a finger against the stitches around it's exposed mouth to halt it's movements. It gave a small whimper, but stopped moving. Hojo carefully washed the blood away, careful to get the access away from the areas he had stitched closed. Pale hands twisted against the restraints again resuming the soft whimpers of pain as Hojo removed the mako hood and ran a finger over the eyelids he had sewn shut.

_And at that pallet is a stone  
Sing May, Queen May, sing Mary!  
On which the Virgin did atone  
Sing all good men for the new-born Baby!_

Hojo moved the gurney back to it's original location and began to dry the pale skin, reveling in it's softness. He ran his un-gloved hands over the body and saw the project grow very tense. He leaned forward and inhaled the specimen's scent. It was such an odd scent, like an exotic tea that had been dropped into a mako well. It could just have been the sterilizing solution that ruined the exotic scent, but Hojo didn't mind. Everything was better with a bit of Mako.

_Under that Hall is a gushing flood  
Sing May, Queen May, sing Mary!  
From Christ's own side 'tis water and blood.  
Sing all good men for the new-born Baby! _

Hojo pressed his lips to the soft skin, wondering if he could taste the exotic scent if he pressed his lips there. He gave a smile up at the subject as it shifted slightly, in an attempt to get away from the lips that assaulted the soft skin. Hojo ran a hand up the subject's leg to the more than adequate cock that hung flaccidly. He toyed with it briefly, watching the man under the restraints struggle in vain. It always made him laugh when they fought something they had absolutely no control over.

_Beside that bed a shrub tree grows,  
Sing May, Queen May, sing Mary!  
Since He was born hit blooms and blows.  
Sing all good men for the new-born Baby!_

Hojo looked up at the clock and smiled. It was eleven thirty, he had half an hour to wait before he could finally open his present. Hojo went to his work station and readied his tools. He set down his scalpel on the tray along with several bottles and needles. He picked up one of the bottles and took the stopper off of it. The specimen on the table froze and Hojo gave a giggle.

_Oh, on that bed a young Squire sleeps,  
Sing May, Queen May, sing Mary!  
His wounds are sick, and see, he weeps.  
Sing all good men for the new-born Baby!_

Tears slid out from around the stitches on the man's eyelids. Hojo leaned down and whispered softly into the man's ear.

"You thought you two were being sly. Sneaking around here, eating lunch together, and now you come with a meaningless gift for her. She is mine, just as you will be. You will be beg me for freedom, but you will never be free. Never. Even if I untie you or you manage to escape you will always know that I have ruined you."

He watched the Vincent fight against the restraints, his spirit renewed with Hojo's speech. Hojo waited until he stopped and carefully reached over and brushed a lock of hair out of the man's face, a tender gesture so inhumanly wrong coming from the horrible man.

"Don't worry though, I've put the locket somewhere safe. You wanted to keep her close to you right?"

Hojo pressed his finger against the incision he had made in Vincent's chest, pushing at the metal locket he had buried under the man's skin.

"See, with it there we can do whatever we want and you won't lose it. Aren't I a smart man?"

Hojo picked up the scalpel and looked at the clock with a smile, "In five minutes, I will have you all to myself for twenty four hours. That is when your beloved Lucrecia is scheduled to come in and observe the other specimens. By the time she gets here tomorrow, she won't be able to recognize you."

Vincent fought again, trying to get free with all he could, but nothing worked. He froze when he heard a buzzer go off in the distance.

"Merry Christmas, Vincent. I bet in an hour, you will beg for me to fuck you. You will beg for me. "

_Oh hail yon Hall were none can sin,  
Sing May, Queen May, sing Mary!  
Cause hit's gold outside and silver within,  
Sing all good men for the new-born Baby!_

~Chapter 4! I have always picture Hojo as a creepy bastard. This is probably one of the reasons Vincent hates Hojo so hard core. This chapter is one of the most gruesome things I have written thus far. The Christmas carol is "Down in Yon Forest" and I hope I never hear it being sung... ever. This is the continuation from chapter 2. I guess Lucrecia never got to see her present. I hope you all "liked" it and just as a fair warning, comments on this chapter will help me decide how the 12 days ends. Thank you for reading, please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five gold rings.

Reeve sat back and watched the Avalanche crew tear into their presents. Each had been asked to buy for one other, but very few followed that rule. Yuffie had brought robes from Wutai for everyone that Godo had made especially for each of them. Cloud had given them each some material he had found, most of which Yuffie had relieved everyone of shortly after it was given. Tifa, Marlene, and Barrett were passing out their presents and Reeve found himself looking into the eyes of a very expectant child.

"It's for you Mr. Tuesti." Marlene said handing him a sloppily wrapped package.

He thanked her and then made the Cat that sat beside him thank her as well. It had taken the group a while to equate Reeve with the mechanical cat. Most were lost on what to do with the head of Urban development. He used to be one of the enemy, but he created and manned the mechanical cat they had grown to love which made him a friend. When Tifa had come to the WRO headquarters with an invite to join Avalanche for Christmas, he said had made the cat answer her. She had simply smiled and shook her head and said that she wanted the real Cait to come, the person that made him. He had been shocked, but accepted.

He opened his gift and found a new cape for Cait and a bottle of his favorite brandy. He gave Tifa a smile and made the cat sit on his lap so he could give put the new cape on it. Making the group laugh when he made it indignantly take the cape from him and yell about how he wasn't a child that needed changing, it could put on the cape itself. Cait turned and thanked the group, running off to play with Marlene. He sat back and smile watching the cat play with the little girl.

Reeve looked around at the happy group and couldn't help but feel as though he had wasted his years at Shinra. Sure, because he was at Shinra he was able to help Avalanche save the world. Sure, he became wealthy and powerful because he worked at the company before. He was now heading the known world and helping everyone get back on their feet all because he stepped up and made an effort with the backing of the very company he once worked for. However this was all made irrelevant by his serious lack of a personal life because of his work.

This was the first Christmas in over ten years he had spent with anyone that wasn't something he had to make talk to him. Cait had been invited the year before to the Avalanche Christmas party, but no one ever seemed to remember that he wasn't real. So during the party Reeve sat down at his house and watched the events play out in his head, pretending like he was there. It was far better actually being there than having a surrogate be there for you.

The cat came up to him and tugged on the hem of his coat, "Let's pass out our gifts."

Reeve smiled and reached down to the cat and lifted it onto his shoulders. They walked to pile he had brought and allowed the Cait to hand them to their respectful persons while he read off the tags. Each person thanking both the cat and Reeve.

Everyone for something different, but the one things that remained the same was the red ribbon he had tied them with. Reeve reached down and picked up the last present and handed it to Cait, making the cat look blankly at him.

"Merry Christmas." He said to it.

"Ya got me a present?" the cat said with a happy smile.

"Of course."

"Ya great git. Don't ya know that you and me are the same. Ya aren't supposed ta buy yerself a gift for the holidays."

The group laughed but Cait tore into the package anyways. Revealing a framed picture of a red ribbon.

"Wha's with all the ribbons?" the cat asked.

"Red is the color of courage and sacrifice. In the days before Shinra privatized the military there was an award for heroism in the face of lethal danger. That award was the red badge of courage."

"Aye, but that still doesn' explain your obessin' with ribbons."

"The day of he badge has been long gone and we aren't the military. We are commoners that stood up for a cause and won. We are just as common as the piece of cloth a ribbon is made from, yet we have done courageous and amazing things. Besides, I can think of one person who gave more than the rest of us that was rather fond of them."

The group fell silent for a moment before Tifa reached down to the discarded ribbon and picked it up.

"What arm was the award on when the military wore it?" she asked.

"Which ever the person felt like." Reeve said.

With a nod Tifa tied the ribbon around her upper arm, "You've given us all a gift on top of a gift. Thank you."

The group gave a nod and a grunt of agreement before they each took the time to tie the ribbon around their arm. Reeve knelt and tied Cait's on before he made the cat walk to Tifa.

"I think this ribbon should be hung up here. It should have been Aerith's."

Tifa smiled and took the framed picture, "I agree."

The brunette turned her attention away from the cat and smiled at Reeve, "Thank you."

Reeve smiled and sat down again, looking at the group that regarded him warmly. Tifa came forward set a hand on his shoulder.

"Next year, maybe you could come alone. We enjoy seeing the man behind the cat."

Reeve looked up at her with a smile, "I would like that a great deal."

~Here it is chapter 5! I hope you all like it. Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six geese-a-laying.

Rude sat on the floor of his room, listening to his parents softly argue in the distance. This is what he hated most. They were trying to decide what to do with him. His father was set on the fact that Rude didn't know how to enjoy Christmas and that it was just another day for him. His mother was trying to argue that just because Rude was different it shouldn't mean that he couldn't like Christmas.

They always talked about him as though he wasn't there. Like he was a stone or a pet dog. It wasn't his fault that they couldn't see his emotions. It wasn't his fault that they were uncomfortable with his neutrality. It wasn't that he couldn't feel what they were telling him he should. He could feel what everyone else felt, he just had problems showing it. He always had. His parents had discovered it when he didn't laugh when happy. He didn't cry when he was sad. The only thing he properly showed was embarrassment, which was only different from normal because he blushed.

He had tried to tell them that he was alright. He was a normal kid, he just couldn't be the bubbly person his older sister was or the emo kid that his younger brother was, but it didn't matter. He didn't cry when he had done wrong and come apologize like the other children. To them he couldn't feel remorse for wrong doings. He was a monster.

Rude frowned and put his head phones on, content to ignore them. They had sent him to therapist after therapist, wasted thousands of dollars on specialists. All of it only teaching him to do one thing. Frown when you feel sad, angry or confused and smile the rest. This was fine for his mother, she loved him just like her other children. His father on the other hand was not convinced. According to him, there was nothing in Rude's eyes. No remorse when wrong, no sorrow when sad, and no happiness when he was doing something he liked.

Once he was old enough to understand embarrassment, his father made sure to use it as a punishment. He would yell at Rude in public or give him a light spanking. Rude learned quickly how to appease his father to avoid getting punished and made sure that he was a model student.

He heard a crash and finally gave a sigh. Fuck this place. His father had already given him papers to join Soldier over a year ago. The only reason he hadn't was to appease his mother. He stood and grabbed the duffel he had packed the day his father signed the slip of paper and stepped out into the living room.

His mother looked at him first, her pale blue eyes suddenly welling with tears.

"I am leaving. You won't need to know what to do with me for Christmas." He said with a slight snarl.

He walked to his mother and gave her a kiss, "Goodbye Mom. I love you. I'll call when I can."

He didn't even acknowledge his father as he walked out and into the cold winter night.

It was less than a year later that he was met by Veld, who asked him what he thought of becoming a Turk. Rude was seventeen and hardly old enough to be in Soldier, but Veld seemed to think that he would have a great dynamic with the team he currently had.

Rude considered the options and decided that he would give it a trial run. Veld led him to the Turk apartments and opened the door. A lanky read head lay on the couch, his knees bent and slung over the side as he thumbed through the new Shinra Times magazine. In the kitchen immediately to his left there was a Wutain that was roughly the same age as the red-head who was making a pasta dish at the counter.

"Tseng, Reno, I have someone I would like you to meet. This is Rude. He is the new addition to your team that we talked about. Rude these are your teammates, Reno," he gestured to the red head that had set aside the magazine and stood to greet him, "And the team leader Tseng." The Wutain waved the wooden spoon he had been stirring the pasta with as he gave a happy smile.

These two did not look like the hardened murders that they had been made out to be by those in the lower ranks of Soldier. These two were usually Shinra's private lap dogs and assassins, seeing them as anything but made Rude feel awkward.

"Reno would you give him a tour of the house? Explain some of Tseng's house rules and make sure he gets settled. Tseng if you would care to discuss some of the finer points to that plan you had earlier-"

Reno motioned that Rude should follow and he led him upstairs.

"This is your room." Reno said motioning at the first door on the left, "You should find three standard issue Turk suits, your Shinra laptop, and all of the basic essentials inside. If you want anything different than that jus' lemme know and we'll head into town. Turks are required to wear the suit on duty, but off duty you can wear whatever the fuck you want. Lights out is around midnight, because Tseng needs his beauty sleep. The only requirement of lights out is that you stick to quiet activities and try not to move around throughout the house excessively. We rotate dinner, dishes, and now that we have a third person to the house, laundry."

"What did you do about laundry before?"

"We just did our own, but with three people it-" Reno, while explaining the way they did things in the past, tripped over what Rude could only assume was an exceedingly large dust mote and managed to run his knee into a door frame.

Rude felt a his usual foreign bubble of laughter that plagued him from time to time, yet even with the bubble he didn't actually laugh at the man who was now rubbing his knee with a frown.

"Sure great way to make an impression. Find your new roommates pain funny." The red head said indignantly with a grin before leading him down the stairs to continue the tour.

When they passed by the kitchen Tseng looked up from his and Veld's conversation.

"I am making goulash tonight Rude. Would you care for some?"

Rude looked at the dish that Tseng had tried to put a Wutain spin on and cringed inwardly.

"See Tseng, even the newbie can tell that your "Wutain goulash" looks funny. Did you see that look? Maybe we should just order a pizza and call it good."

Rude was astonished, how was this guy reading him so perfectly? His parents, the people that had known him since birth, could never read him. How did this unknown red head know what he was thinking?

Tseng sniffed indignantly at Reno and picked up the phone, "Fine. I suppose if you are going to be that way, Veld and I will finish it ourselves. You are staying for dinner aren't you Veld?"

The head of the department took one look at the dish and shook his head, "Negative. I have a dinner meeting with a client tonight. Maybe next time. Are your three coming to my house for the usual Christmas eve affair?"

Reno turned to Rude, "Every year Veld invites the Turks on Christmas eve to a casual yet fucking amazing lasagna dinner. If you don't have family to attend to you are more than welcome to come with us."

Rude thought to his family and sighed, "I think I will join you for the meal."

"Are you an your family not on speaking terms?" Veld asked.

"No we had a bit of a falling out. I haven't seen them in just about a year."

Tseng leaned on the counter, "If you don't mind my prying, what cause the falling out?"

Rude sighed, but before he could answer the Reno piped up.

"Come on, yo. Can't you see he's uncomfortable about talking about it? Let's just drop it. Besides now that we have a big guy here, I can con…vince him to bring down that damned Christmas tree you insist on keeping around. Follow me Rude, we'll get the tree while Tseng orders that pizza."

Rude followed Reno to a storage room in the back, but stopped.

"How do you do it?"

Reno looked at him questioningly, "I just use my dashing good looks and they just fall in my lap?"

"No, I'm not asking how you pick people up. How do you know what I am feeling? My parents could never read me, how do you do it?"

Reno gave him an incredulous look.

"I am a Turk. We are paid to read people. Besides your easy to read. Your eyes give you away. If you wanted to be unreadable though, all you would need to do is get some nice dark shades."

Rude smiled and shook his head. Maybe this whole being a Turk thing had it's perks. He didn't need to pretend with these two. He helped Reno grab the tree and drag it down to the living room.

When Veld asked him a few days later if he wanted to remain a Turk, Rude happily said yes. The older man apologized and said that since he didn't know Rude that well yet, his present would be generic on Christmas eve.

Rude didn't care though, he already got his present that year. He was accepted for who he was and no longer needed to pretend. Isn't the gift of being yourself the best present of all?

~Here's chapter 6! Late, but still posted today! Tomorrow's post will also be a tad bit late, but Monday is my day off so I plan on getting massive amounts of writing done, while working on presents and wrapping gifts. Thank you to Cala' i for the wonderful review! I hope it is up to standards, thanks for reading! ~CR


	7. Chapter 7

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven swans a swimming.

Reno looked up from the cookies he had been decorating and frowned. The Christmas music that echoed menacingly throughout Healin lodge made him want to puke. If he heard "White Christmas" one more time he would go get his standard issue and blow his brains out. Reno's scowl deepened at the happy gingerbread man that stared up at him from where he worked.

_**Reno hated Christmas the whole Christmas season and if you ask him why he'll certainly tell you the reason. **_

Tseng stumbled into the kitchen rubbing at the wound on his chest, he smiled lightly when he saw that Reno was frosting some gingerbread cookies.

"Are those gingerbread? I can't believe that you actually made them." Tseng said as he picked up one of the men Reno had finished.

Biting back a snide remark Reno put on his best smile, "Yeah, I found your recipe box when we went through the rubble of the Turk apartment. I did my best, so I hope they are as good."

Tseng took a tentative bite and Reno could see the sheer bliss sweep across his face.

"They are perfect Reno. Almost like I made them myself."

Reno gave a nod and kept working on the cookies, listening to Tseng hum lightly along to some song that was half in Wutain and half in English. He was happy to please his wounded boss, but everything he had done thus far was like nails grating against his very being.

_**Everyone knew that his head wasn't screwed on quite right. He'd tell you his shoes were a little too tight. Those weren't the reasons and he'd tell us all, that in fact his job left his heart two sizes too small.**_

Reno had gone out with Rude and picked out a tree. When they brought it back they decorated it according to Rufus' specifications. Then Rude went out and hung up the lights, while Reno decorated the inside of the house with garlands and wreaths. He had handmade wreathes for all of the bedroom doors. Rufus' was all white with feathers and white poinsettias, Tsengs was blue with some Wutain flowers, Rude's was a plain holly wreath that had gold wooden "R" on it, and Elena's was filled with pale pink faux poinsettias. Reno left his door blank, his only statement when his friends asked why he didn't make himself a wreath was "I ran out of materials."

_**That wasn't the reason; neither heart nor his shoes. He'd lie about it all, his Christmas time ruse. **_

He had done all the shopping for Rufus and Tseng. The only presents he didn't shop for were his own, which Elena got while she went out with Rude late one night. He bought the wrapping paper, bows, and tape. He helped Rufus wrap the first few before the man deemed he could do it on his own. He baked all the cookies, mailed all the cards, cleaned the entire house and even planned out the whole Christmas feast. He had done it all and completed every task set before him with a painful smile.

_**He hid his hatred year after year. Making sure his complaints his friends wouldn't hear. **_

Rufus came out from his room and smiled at Reno's cookies.

"They look delicious Reno. You have really out done yourself this year. Can I ask one favor though?" Rufus asked as he picked up a cookie and took a bite.

"Of course sir, what can I do for you?"

"I want to attend the Christmas eve service at a local church. I have made arrangements so that I can sit with a few body guards and not be bothered. Would you be willing to-"

"No." Reno said in the harshest tone he had ever heard Reno use.

_**He hated the boxes, he hated the bags, he hated the wrappings, and he hated the tags. **_

"No?" Rufus said confusedly.

"No. Absolutely not. You can take Rude and Elena."

"But I thought you would want-"

"No. I absolutely cannot attend the mass. I am sorry to disappoint you sir, but I simply can't." Reno said as he stood, "Now If you'll excuse me I have to shovel the front stoop so that Elena can get into the lodge without losing a boot in the snow."

Reno left without another word, leaving Rufus to stare incredulously after him.

_**If you could guess that he hated the season and then you asked why, he'd tell you the reason.**_

Rude came in and sat next to Rufus.

"He hates Christmas. Every single detail."

Rufus looked at Rude as though he had grown another head, "He has done everything this Christmas with a smile."

"He knows that we like Christmas and that most people like Christmas, so he doesn't make a big deal about hating it."

"Why does he hate it so much?"

"His entire family died in a Shinra raid on Christmas eve. He was five. Shinra troops believed the village was being run by anti-Shinra terrorists and much like the actions they took in Sector Seven, they wanted to remedy the situation. They waited until the town was in church then they ran piano wire across the door frames and lit the church on fire. Those that didn't burn alive died running through the piano wire. Those that escaped all that were most likely shot. Reno managed to survive when a Soldier that felt sorry for him, took him to an orphanage. He watched his family die on Christmas eve. The town is now buried and all records of the events sealed."

Rufus stared at Rude for a moment then looked away. Feeling suddenly very empty.

"He has burn scars on his legs from the fire. I always though they were from his usual clumsy ways with his EMR or a mission, until I asked him why he hated Christmas once I figured it out. He plays it off so well that it took me years to realize it." Rude said as he toyed with a cookie he contemplated eating.

"Now he works for the very people that took his family from him. I feel awful."

"It wasn't your fault. You were to young to even remember it. Don't dwell on the past. It only makes you cloud your future. That is a lesson that Sephiroth should have learned."

They both watched as Reno shoveled the porch, trying his best to get it done before Elena came back.

_**There aren't pretty rhymes once you know the reason. A traitor's a traitor no matter the season.**_

~Here it is chapter 7! I hope it was up to par! Thank you for reading and as always please feel free to review! I finished this kinda late so if anything sounds funny or wrong, please let me know! ~CR


	8. Chapter 8

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Eight maids a milking.

Elena ran up the steps to Healin lodge, ignoring Reno's attempts at taming the snow on the stoop. She hurriedly opened the door and stepped inside to see a forlorn Rufus and Rude munching on a cookie.

"What's up you guys?" she asked as she set down Reno's requested lasagna makings.

"Nothing. How was shopping? Was the weather in town okay?" Rude asked as he turned to face her.

"The weather was fine. Shopping was great. Are we going to the Christmas mass tonight, sir?" Elena asked.

Rufus looked up from his spot at the table.

"Yes of course."

Elena smiled, "Is Reno staying behind with Tseng to make the lasagna?"

Rufus nodded and watched as the front door banged open. Reno stumbled in with the wind panting heavily.

"That wind is fucking brutal. Hey! Rude! Stop eating all my fucking cookies! Those are for tomorrow!" Reno snapped at Rude as he peeled off his many layers.

Rude gave a wide smile to his partner, teeth full of cookie bits. Reno snorted a laugh and looked through Elena's conquests.

"You got it all. Thanks 'Laney." The red head said as he picked up the bag and set it on the counter and began to unload it.

"As long as you and Tseng make that delicious lasagna, I will get any groceries you want."

"If you two want to make it to that mass, you had better get ready." Rufus said to Elena and Rude as he made his way into his own room to get ready.

Elena ran upstairs and pulled out the black and red dress she had bought for the event. She was excited to finally be a "full fledged" Turk and not just a rookie. She didn't mind that there was almost nothing left of Shinra and that she may be doing some of the least active Turk duties she would ever perform. Those things didn't deter her any. She was now one of the team and she was excited to finally be entrusted with the president's well being.

She wiggled her may into the dress and fumbled for the zipper in the back.

"Do you need a hand?" a voice asked from the door way.

She turned and saw Tseng loitering just outside the door.

"I thought Wutain men were above peeping." She said, not caring to hide the blush that fell across her cheeks.

"I heard you trying to get the zipper zipped. You sounded a bit like a fish flopping about." Tseng said as he walked in and carefully did up the zipper, making sure to move her hair so it wouldn't catch.

She smiled, "Mom did always say I was a noisy in my room."

She turned to face Tseng, "I hope Rufus won't mind the black. I know he prefers-"

"You look beautiful. He wouldn't dare say anything contrary."

Tseng reached into his pocket and took something out.

"I thought you might like this. I am very lucky that you picked colors that match it."

Tseng reached behind her neck and slid a delicate silver chain around her neck. She turned once he had finished clasping it and smiled when she caught sight in the mirror.

"Oh Tseng it's beautiful!" she gasped touching the silver flower pendant that hung from the chain.

"In Wutai there is a flowering tree that blossoms this time of year. It is called a Wutain Snowbell tree. Each flower blossoms into a little bell shape and the old legends tell of a woman that waited beside the tree in a blizzard for the man of her dreams to come home. The man was so lost in the blizzard that he couldn't see the path, but over the snow he heard a soft tinkling of bells. He followed the bells and found his lover. For years snowbell necklaces have been given to those that may need someone to find them."

Elena moved her hand away from the pendant and smiled when she heard in jingle slightly. She turned the flower up and inside was a beautiful red ruby.

"I know that these past weeks have been hard on all of us, but please keep in mind that you are part of our family now. We will always come looking for you, no matter what the weather." He said.

"Thank you. It is beautiful."

The Wutain man smiled at her, "You should hurry Rufus is bound to start getting impatient."

She nodded and grabbed her heels on the way out, "Make sure that Reno doesn't climb into the oven? You know how he hates this time of year and he's been doing so much for us lately."

"Don't worry. He wouldn't climb in when he has a lasagna waiting to be cooked." Tseng said with a smile and watched as she bounded out and down the stairs.

"Elena, you look stunning. Shall we?" Rufus said motioning to the door.

Rude, Elena, and Rufus left for church that night with smiles on their faces and high hopes. It was beautiful night as they drove to the small church. When Elena got there she knelt at the kneeler and said her prayers. One for Rude, one for Rufus, a lengthy one for Reno, and one for the man she could only dream about happening.

Then again sometimes dreams do come true.

~Here it is chapter 8! A super sappy TsengXElena for you all. Just a hint at it though. I hope you all like it, I did my best. Thanks for reading, please feel free to R&R! ~CR


	9. Chapter 9

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine ladies dancing.

Cid bustled around the ship trying to get it ready for the others. Ignoring the fact that Meteor was falling and that the world could end at any moment. It was the holiday season and he would be damned if the last Christmas he would spend on this planet would be one filled with moping because the world was ending.

The others were out getting dinner, but he had opted to stay behind to surprise them. He threw open a cabinet and carefully eyed what he could salvage and make into an acceptable Christmas decoration. He had a few from when Shera decided that the Highwind could be used for storage. There was more than enough room for the stuff so he begrudgingly obliged. Now he was happy that she had done it. He grabbed out a table cloth covered in tiny holly wreaths and took it to the galley along with a centerpiece he had made for Shera one year after she griped about his lack of decorations.

He went back and pulled out strings of lights that, much to his surprise were easy to untangle and all worked. He wrapped the lights around a railing on the bridge and hung a few cheesy bulbs from it. He found nine large snowflakes and grinned.

He ran to his office and pulled out a thick black permanent marker. In his best hand writing he wrote all of the Avalanche members' names on the overly large snowflakes then went and stuck them to the corresponding doors.

Grinning like a mad man he returned to the closet and peered in, hoping to find something that he might be able to make into a Christmas tree. He found nothing. He went to the closet that held stuff he could never quite decide what to do with and dug through until he found an old fake tree he had in his office when he worked at Shinra. It was cheesy and not at all a Christmas tree, but he sighed and resigned it would have to do.

He grabbed it and ran to the common area and placed it there. He returned to the "Christmas cupboard" and pulled out a box of tree decorations. The blonde pulled out an unopened bag of tinsel and a sting of lights. He decorated the ficus to the best of his ability, hoping that his friends would understand the meaning.

Darting to his room, he grabbed the arm load of presents he had bought for them all and placed the festively wrapped parcels under the tree.

He stood back and eyed his handy work. He nodded approvingly to himself.

'Cid ya did a good thing.' He thought gratifying himself with a smoke.

"What is all this?" an eerie voice echoed from behind him.

Cid jumped about a foot in the air and whirled to find Vincent.

"Oh, hey Vince. I thought that since it was so close to Christmas I should get some decorating going."

"It's Vincent." The raven haired man said, his red eyes narrowing slightly, "Is that an office tree?"

Cid turned back to the make shift tree and gave a sheepish grin.

"Yea, it's all I had."

Vincent simply closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his chest, an action that had become a habit as of late.

"Do ya think the others will like it?"

The cloaked man turned away from Cid, "I am sure they will enjoy your… unique tree."

Cid smiled and turned back to the tree with a smile.

"Ya think they-" Cid began, but when he turned around Vincent was gone.

"Creepy ass mother fucker. Disappears and appears like a fucking ghost. Maybe I shoulda gotten him a bell for Christmas." Cid trailed off, thinking as he smoked.

The others arrived only moments later, all gasping at Cid's display.

"It's beautiful!" Yuffie yelled excitedly, spinning around with the groceries in her arms.

"If you drop those-" Barrett snarled as he reached to take them from Yuffie who avoided expertly and ran off towards the kitchen.

Cloud stepped forward, "If you had told us you wanted to celebrate we could have gone and gotten a real tree. We aren't too far from Nibelheim-"

"Nah- I wanted ta surprise ya'll." Cid said with smile.

"It looks great Cid. I can't wait for Christmas morning." Tifa said, giving Cid a smile and a light tap on the nose.

"Now look cat, don't go eating the tinsel." Cid said with a laugh to Cait who gave him an affronted look.

"In case ya hadn't noticed. M'na your average cat."

Cid smiled and wandered off to help the rest of the group unpack the groceries.

"Did Vinnie see the tree?" Yuffie asked excitedly.

"Yea, bu-" Cid began.

"Did he like it?"

"I don't really-"

"Why didn't he like it, that Scrooge?"

"If yer gunna ask a million questions ya should atleast let the person ans-"

Yuffie heard nothing else as she had already taken off into the depths of the ship to pester a certain ex-Turk. Cid shook his head.

"He might take her head off if she gets too uppity with him, he didn't look very happy earlier."

Tifa smiled as she started pulling out the makings for her famous pot roast.

"Not all people like Christmas. Vincent doesn't exactly seem the warm friendly type about that kind of thing." She said.

"Just about that?" Barrett asked as he opened a cola and took a seat across from Tifa.

Tifa sighed, "I get the feeling that Vincent has been through quite a bit. Maybe we should just let him be about it. If he wants to participate he will come around."

The group nodded, but not before Yuffie returned with a frown.

"He threatened take all of my motion sickness stuff and throw it over board if I kept harassing him. And then he said that if I still kept it up he would throw the materia overboard." She sulked as she took a seat at the galley table.

Tifa smiled and handed Yuffie candy cane, "Maybe you should leave him be. He has his reasons."

"Yea, he's a grouch." The ninja said as she unwrapped the candy and stuck an end in her mouth.

Tifa turned to Cid, "Since you did all the decorating yourself, you get to pick the Christmas eve meal."

Cid smiled, "Whatever ya cook will be fine Tifa. Ya know I love yer cooking."

Tifa returned the smile and gave a thoughtful look, "I'll think of something,"

"Captain, the rest of the crew wants to know when we are heading out." A crew man asked.

Cid stood, "As long as we have everyone we will head out now."

He turned and looked at the group, "Pick a place for us to go. This might be our last Christmas, we might as well go somewhere we can all agree on."

The group looked at one another before Nanaki finally spoke up, "Why not go visit Marlene? Wouldn't it be nice to see Aerith's mother and Barrett's daughter? We could pay our respects."

The group fell silent for a moment before Cloud spoke up, "That sounds good. Let's go there."

Cid gave a nod and followed the crewmember out. He set the coordinates and sat in his captain's chair with a smile on his face. It was going to be a very different Christmas indeed.

~Here it is Chapter 9! I hope you all liked it! This chapter here is going out to alltheangelsinheaven who took the time to go back and review a good chunk of the previous chapters 3 Thank you for the amazing reviews! I love hearing feedback, so please feel free to leave a review! Thank you for reading! ~CR


	10. Chapter 10

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ten lords a leaping.

With Rufus, Rude, and Elena gone Tseng shuffled his way to the kitchen to check on Reno. The red head was just putting the lasagna into the oven when Tseng entered.

"You've finished it already?" he asked taking a seat at the table.

"Yes." Reno said as he put two bottles of wine in the refrigerator.

"What are your plans for the rest of the evening until the others get home?"

"Probably finishing the cookies, getting out my presents for under the tree, all while attempting to get drunk as fuck before the others get home."

Tseng shook his head, "You always say that, but you never do."

Reno said nothing as he started to clean some of the dishes he had dirtied. He rolled up his sleeves.

Tseng's phone went off and he smiled when he looked at the number. He answered the phone with a "Merry Christmas" in Wutain and ducked out of the kitchen to talk with his grandmother.

It was a longer conversation than usual. She told him about some of her antics and even some old family stories. He promised that he would be there for the Wutain New Years and she was ecstatic. He had asked Rufus for the time off over a year ago, he just prayed that Rufus wouldn't stop him with all that had happened.

He hung up and heard the faint sounds of piano music playing from the living room. He followed the music until he found Reno playing "Where are you Christmas" with a glass of rum that sat on top of the upright piano.

He sat on the couch and listened to Reno play, closing his eyes. When Reno finished Tseng opened his eyes and watched Reno take a long drink from the rum.

"Want some Eggnog ala Reno?" He asked waving the bottle he had produced from beside the piano as he turned.

Tseng shook his head, "For someone who hates Christmas, you certainly have some Christmas songs memorized."

"I know many songs by heart, that doesn't mean I like them all." Reno said turning back to the piano and starting "Silent Night."

"You play beautifully."

Reno picked up his glass and took a long drink from it. "I do my best." He said after he set the glass back down.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a candle that was all white. He set it on top of the piano and lit it. He took another long drink and then began to play a song that Tseng knew but couldn't place. It was a lilting tune, that echoed eerily throughout the house.

It reminded Tseng of a song his grandmother used to dance to when he was young. He remembered her pulling him to his feet and asking him to dance with her, careful to show him the male parts of the dances she danced. He remembered her thin hands and feet that looked so frail on the tatami mats, but still moved with all of the grace the younger dancers possessed and more. Years of experience in the art that she knew would be lost now without a granddaughter to teach to, ignored by the happiness in teaching her grandson a dying art form among Wutain men.

He snapped out of his moment when the song ended.

"What was that called?"

"Seven Children." Reno said.

"There is a dance that goes with it."

"Every piece of music has a dance to go with it, but yes this song has a Wutain dance to go with it." Reno said flatly.

Tseng watched as Reno poured himself some more rum and put his fingers to the keys. He played a fast song that Tseng knew immediately.

"Reno."

The red head kept playing, his eyes closed as he swayed slightly to the song. Tseng sat on the couch and listened to him play. Neither heard the door open when the others arrived, the three stood silently staring at Reno playing.

They all stared until Reno finished the song and blew out the candle. The timer went off in the kitchen and Tseng stood carefully.

"Rude would you?" Tseng asked.

Rude nodded and went to the piano. He carefully took Reno's arm and knelt to whisper something.

"What is the name of that song?" Rufus asked suddenly.

Tseng tried to intervene, but it was too late.

"It is called "Once upon a December." Reno snarled, striding the short distance to Rufus' wheel chair. "In the town I was born in, there was a carousel, it played that song throughout the month of December."

Rude stepped in front of Reno and set a hand on his shoulder, "Come with me Reno. You have had a bit too much-"

"What? I can't tell pretty boy about where I grew up? I can't tell him what his father did to-"

"You will regret this in the morning. You drank almost a whole bottle of Rum on your own and I know that it was brand new this morning. Please come with me and we can-"

Rufus set a hand on Rude's elbow.

"What did my father do Reno?" Rufus asked, his eyes sad and soft.

"He burned my family alive. He ordered Soldiers to murder my entire town. He burned my parents alive and once they were dead I was thrown into Midgar to-"

Rude pressed a hand over Reno's mouth, stopping him from continuing.

"I KNOW you don't want to say that right now. Please, let's go either enjoy the delicious dinner you made or let's get you to bed."

Reno looked away, his face red with anger.

"I am sorry, sir. I didn't mean for that outburs-"

"I remember that day. I remember the day my father ordered your town be destroyed. He went by the town to make sure they had done as ordered on the way back from church. I could barely see the fire, but I could hear that song from the back of the limo. I had always thought it was a dream." Rufus looked away, "I am sorry. I am sorry that you went through all that you have and I am sorry that once we hired you we asked you to do the very same thing that happened to you to other people. I am sorry Reno."

The red head froze, stunned into silence. He stared at Rufus for a moment, clearly not sure what to do.

When he finally settled on what to say he whispered, "It happened so long ago I can barely remember it except for this time of year. Thank you, it is alright."

"It's not. It's not alright. The Shinra Corporation has done some horrible things. I think it is high time that the company make up for it. We must change the world for the better. From now on that is my goal. I WILL make sure this company resurrects itself and does everything it can to make this world a better place. We will do our best to protect this world from the evil's that we have unleashed starting with Sephiroth. After the New year we will make sure that there is nothing left of the General."

Tseng cringed in the kitchen, his grandmother would be so disappointed. The Wutain set the lasagna on the stove and tried to think of a good way to break the news.

"Except you Tseng. You will be going to visit that grandmother of yours. You requested two weeks and you will have them." Rufus said.

Tseng smiled to himself, relieved that he might get to actually see his last bit of family.

Rufus smiled at his Turks, looking at each one in turn. He would do better, if not just for them, for the rest of the world.

Tseng cleared his throat, "Dinner is ready, we wouldn't want all of Reno's hard work to go to waste would we?"

They all took their places and Reno got the honors of cutting and serving the meal. Tseng got the least messiest piece, Rude got the biggest piece in the pan, Elena got a medium sized piece with extra sauce, Rufus got piece with very little sauce, but lots of meat, and Reno got an extra cheesy slice.

Tseng looked at Reno positively beaming. The only thought he could manage was, 'And he, he himself, the Grinch - carved the roast beast.'

~Here it is Chapter 10! Only two days left! I hope you all enjoyed it and please, as always, feel free to R&R. Thank you for reading! ~CR


	11. Chapter 11

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven pipers piping.

Zack sat outside Angeal's door a wrapped box in hand. He needed to give is mentor the present he had gotten for him. Angeal came around the corner looking a bit hurried.

"Zack? What are you doing here? It's Christmas eve, aren't you going to catch the bus to see your mom?" the older man asked.

"Nope. Mom says the weather there is crap. So I decided to stay behind." Zack stood, "Besides I had to give you this."

Zack held out the brightly wrapped package to his superior. The older man cocked his head and smiled.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. You didn't need to-"

"I know, but I wanted to. You have done so much for me. I couldn't just ignore that on Christmas."

"But I didn't get you anything."

"You have personally helped in my training since I got here. I really don't want anything else. You are once of my best friends."

The older man gave a huge grin, "Thank you. What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out."

Angeal looked at the little package and then carefully pulled the tape open, being sure not to tear the paper itself. Once he finished he gave a laugh.

"This is from when you first started. You had just run through the simulator and once you got done you could barely move your legs. I told you that if you did squats you would do great. This was the face you made when I showed you a proper squat. I remember Genesis telling me he had caught your expression on film but I never actually saw it."

"I demanded that he give it to me, because I was embarrassed. He argued at first, but then gave it to me. I thought you would want it. You loved my expression back then, why not enjoy it now."

Angeal stepped forward and gave Zack a guy hug. Which put him right where Zack wanted him. Angeal went to pull away but Zack pointed up.

"You little sneak, I told Genesis to take that down."

"Mistletoe tells no lies Angeal. Besides, who else is going to see? It's Christmas eve and the only reason I knew you'd be back to Shinra was because I hid your hat in your office."

Angeal gave a sigh and leaned in his lips barely brushing Zack's cheek.

"Now that's cheating." Zack said pouting sadly.

Angeal gave a grin and a sigh. "I suppose I can do better than that."

He leaned in and pressed his lips up against Zack's, letting his hand wander to the back of the younger man's head. Zack opened his mouth, offering gently to deepen. The older man obliged, slipping his velvet tongue past Zack's inviting lips. The two kissed for what seemed like blissful years before Angeal pulled away and looked down at the younger man his eyes soft and gently.

"Stop."

Angeal froze and Zack frowned.

'I'll never get the look on his face right.' Zack thought.

Reality always set in when he saw that look. Angeal was long gone, dead to the world. Now all he had was the simulator and his memories. He scoffed at the Angeal doppelganger and removed the simulator hood. The image before him flickered and fell away leaving him alone in the room.

He looked at his hands, feeling oddly empty. He had always wanted to do that. He told himself that he would go to Angeal's office and make sure he got caught under the mistletoe that Genesis had inevitably hung there. He had always wanted to tell the man that he cared so much for him. Zack shook his head and looked away. He would never have his chance now. The man he loved was gone and he would never know what Zack felt. He would never hear the words that Zack could never whisper, but his heart screamed.

Zack turned in the room and walked out the door, the last thing that the room would hear was a "Merry Christmas Angeal. I love you."

~Here it is Chapter 11. It is a bit shorter than usual, only because if I had tried to make it longer it wouldn't have the meaning behind it and would have been far too drawn out. Is everyone ready for the last chapter? Any guesses as to who it may be? I hope you all liked it! Thank you for reading and as always please feel free to R&R!~CR


	12. Chapter 12

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, twelve drummers drumming.

"_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."_

"Genesis, I do not want to hear any more Loveless today. It is Christmas eve! Quote a Christmas song or something." Angeal snapped, looking up from his mother's famous peppermint crunch cookie recipe.

Genesis sat in the counter watching Angeal make the cookies, stealing bits of crushed up candy canes. Angeal had yelled at him over and over, smacking his thigh and telling him that he was cooking and his derrière does not belong any where near food, but that didn't deter the red haired general. Genesis smiled and took a piece of candy cane and put it between his teeth.

"If you keep eating them, there won't be any left for the cookies." Angeal warned, as he shot the man a glare.

Genesis gave him an "I don't care because I am Genesis" look and turned his attention to Sephiroth, who leaned in through the pass through window.

"Are you excited for Christmas, Hero?" The red haired man asked ignoring Angeal's glare and hundredth warning about sitting on the counter.

"To be truthful, I have never really found the day any different from any other day." Sephiroth said lazily as he toyed with a whole candy cane that Angeal had given him.

Genesis frowned, "Didn't you get presents? Have a large meal? A Christmas tree?"

"No. I never did any of those things."

Genesis dropped heavily yo the floor from the counter, taking a still warm cookie from the cooling rack.

"Never ever? What was wrong with your parents?" Genesis asked without thinking.

Angeal threw him a look that meant "Shut the Fuck up NOW" but said nothing on the matter.

"My mother is gone and my father is a mad man. Did you honestly expect anything different? I received a mako shot with a bow on it and then was told to run fewer laps than usual, I see no reason to celebrate."

Genesis and Angeal fell silent. They were supposed to leave that night for Banora to see their families, but could they honestly leave their friend to have no Christmas.

"You don't see a reason because you have never truly celebrated. Why don't you come with us to Banora? You could see what it's really like." Angeal offered hopefully.

"Negative. I have obligations tomorrow. I must make sure that the Soldier third classes keep in line what with all of the management and General's gone."

Angeal and Genesis looked at one another. Angeal's mother would understand if he didn't come home and Genesis' parents probably wouldn't notice or care that much.

"Well, would you like us to stay? We can celebrate together."

"That is unnecessary. I know that you two have been looking forward to seeing your parents for a while now, you should not give that up on account of me."

Genesis sighed, "Seph, we want you to have a good Christmas. For crying out loud you deserve it after so long of having nothing."

Sephiroth looked at them both blankly, "I don't really care what you to do. It is up to you if you want to stay with me here, but please do not feel obligated. One cannot miss what they never had."

Angeal put the last batch of cookies in the oven and turned to face the great General.

"We are staying here with you. You are family just as much as our parents. You are one of our friends, we trust you with our lives, and you just told us you have never had a real Christmas. We will stay and spend it with you if you can't go to Banora with us."

Seph nodded and gave a shrug at the same time, "What ever you wish."

Genesis jumped down, _"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds." _He said as he placed a Santa hat on the silver haired man's head.

Angeal glared, "No more. I cannot take that poem any more today. As a Christmas gift to me please do not quote it any more today or tomorrow."

"You already have a gift and I can make no promises. Besides, doesn't the hero look dashing in that hat? We should get him a full costume."

Angeal and Sephiroth rolled their eyes and kept doing what they were doing.

"You said these cookies were called peppermint crunch cookies?" the silver haired man asked as he picked up a red and white cookie and inspected it.

"Yes. They are my mother's pride and joy. She loves those cookies and she loved drilling the recipe into my head." Angeal said, proudly straightening up.

Sephiroth put the cookie in his mouth and took a bite. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he gave a small smile and nodded approvingly.

"They are very good."

Genesis slid himself up onto the counter once more and stole a cookie and said_, "I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_

Angeal swatted at him, "That was less than five minutes."

Genesis crunched into the cookie giving Angeal a wicked grin. "Your mother always loved hearing me quote Loveless."

"She didn't hear you quote it a thousand times a day." Sephiroth said dryly from his spot as he poked at the Santa hat on his head, cookie firmly held between his teeth.

He heard a clicking noise and looked up in time to see Genesis holding his camera aimed at him.

"You look adorable." Genesis said.

The great General bristled and sat up, taking the cookie from his mouth. He looked at the two in the kitchen that were now bickering over the red head eating all of the cookies. Sephiroth felt something in the pit of his stomach. He thought for a moment before finally settling on something, he was excited. This would be his first ever real Christmas and he was spending it with two people that considered him family. His own parents honestly didn't consider him that, yet here these two were, telling him that he was welcome in their homes and now that they were choosing not to go to their families because he would be spending the day alone.

He felt a small smile creep to his face as he watched the two fight over the cookies, Genesis yelling quotes while Angeal yelled oaths. These were his brothers in arms and he couldn't wait to spend the day with them.

~Merry Christmas (eve) everyone! I hope you all like the latest chapter! Thank you all for reading! As always please feel free to R&R! Happy Holidays! ~CR


	13. Merry Christmas!

On the twelfth day of Christmas dear Shinra gave to me;

12 Loveless Quotes  
11 Things unsaid  
10 Piano songs  
9 Avalanche members  
8 Silver snowdrops  
7 Traitor smiles  
6 read emotions  
5 red ribbons  
4 Iv lines  
3 surrogate children  
2 unrequited lovers  
and a lonely boy waiting at home

The cave was dark and cold, the only light inside was a faint glow that came from a crystal in the middle of the room. Like shadows in the night something crept along the walls towards the dim light.

The creature landed on the floor, it's wings spread out behind it, golden eyes glowed and flitted about, taking in the scenery.

"Of all the places she could have chosen-" The thing said in a metallic sounding whisper.

"Hush." A deep voice answered from what seemed to be no where.

The thing stepped forward, it's shape changing as it moved towards the crystal. By the time it had gotten up to it, the figure had shifted to reveal a raven haired man in a crimson cloak. His deep red eyes glowed in the dark as they had faded from the harsh gold they had once been.

"She is trapped in that crystal. What do you hope to accomplish-"

"You will remain silent while I am here Chaos. This is one thing that I need to do without your help."

He reached out and touched the crystal.

"Lucrecia." He said, looking up into the crystal and at the auburn haired woman encased within.

"Vincent." A voice echoed back within his head.

Vincent knelt at the base of the crystal and gently leaned his forehead against it.

"Today is Christmas. It has been many years since we celebrated together. My last Christmas with you was spent fighting for my life. It was not the occasion I wanted us to have. Hojo took it from us like he has taken so much from this world. Do you remember how happy we were before that day?"

"Vincent. I remember how we were. So young, so full of life, and so in love. I remember finding you the day after Christmas. You were almost dead. He looked at me and said, "This is why people shouldn't love. There is a risk of losing it."

"I remembered staring at you trying to think of a way to save you. I had been mad at you before I realized what had happened. You never showed up at my apartment. You promised you wouldn't be late and now looking back I was a so naïve. I never thought-"

Vincent gently shushed her, mentally soothing her hurt and pain.

"There is nothing that can be done now. There was so much of our life that we had taken from us, but right now. Here on this very Christmas day, I want to give you the gift I wanted to give you so many years ago."

Vincent reached into his pocket and pulled out a small locket. He placed it against the crystal and the stone became seemingly pliable. It pulled the locket up through the crystal until the reached the space in front of the woman's face.

"How did you keep such a beautiful thing safe all these years? Your old apartment was demolished years ago and now all of Midgar is gone too."

"Hojo made sure I would never lose it." Vincent said, moving the fabric of his cloak to the side just enough so that she could see the recently made cut down his left pectoral.

"It is beautiful Vincent. Thank you."

The locket opened to reveal a picture the two had taken together, both of them smiling and happy. The silver necklace moved until it had the picture facing outwards towards the room, so that all that may enter could see the beautiful couple.

"You are very welcome. I only wish that I could have given it to you when I should have."

"Merry Christmas Vincent."

"Merry Christmas Lucrecia."

Vincent sat back against the crystal and spent his day talking with the woman he loved. If any one asked him, he had the best Christmas he had ever experienced.

~Santa came last night and dropped this off for me to post for all of you! Merry Christmas! This one goes out to Alltheangelsinheaven for her marvelous reviews! I hope everyone has/ had a Merry Christmas (Has for me as it's only noon and still very much Christmas). Thank you all for reading/ reviewing! If you like this fic and want more, stop by my other Reno centered fic "Christmas in the Slums"! Thank you all again!~CR


End file.
